Interest in artificial turf in recent years has been explosive. Artificial turf is increasingly used to replace natural grass on playing surfaces, in particular on sports fields and playgrounds. Artificial turf also finds application in landscaping and leisure settings. Conventional blends of metallocene catalyzed polyethylenes and/or Ziegler-Natta catalyzed polyethylenes for artificial turf yarn are soft, yet unfortunately lack heat resistance. Therefore, a need exists for an artificial turf yarn that is soft, strong, and also heat resistant.